robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wheely Big Cheese
Team Xbots When it says that Wheely Big Cheese was sold to Team Xbots, is that the same team that entered Buzz and Flippa or is it a different team? Christophee (talk) 16:12, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Helloher said on my talk page that is was a British team, so the question is now answered. Christophee (talk) 16:48, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Second incarnation were there Several incarnations of wheely big cheese? Storm Robot 21:16, April 8, 2011 (UTC) .:Storm:. :Sort of; the Wheely Big Cheese in Extreme and Series 5 was a completely different robot to that of Series 4. Middle Eye 12:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Series 6 We currently stand with the theory that the Wheely Big Cheese team fell out with the Robot Wars producers around the Series 5 period, so they refused to return for Series 6. However, the other theory was that the team were low on funds to keep the robot going to a high standard. Was the second of these actually true, or just a cover-up by the Robot Wars staff? Datovidny (talk) 20:42, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :I think the funding one is more credible as I remember seeing a rather primitive YouTube interview with Roger Plant who was giving his bots away, and he commented on the cost and hours required for them. snowdog140 20:29, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Lets not overthink anything. If there's no proof of either, then neither has a place in the article. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:04, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :: This was the video I was referring to, although it doesn't give as much information as I seem to remember. snowdog140 09:01, May 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I saw that clip on the Wheely Big Cheese website, it says that the second Wheely Big Cheese cost £2000-3000 just for the parts, and it was costing almost £5000 a year to keep it running. To be honest, I trust this theory more, as Plant seemed to emphasise this, as if it was such a big factor. If Plant had fallen out with the Robot Wars producers, I'm sure we would've found this out somehow, by either Plant answering to some disappointed fans or something. I remember the cost theory, which is what I believed before coming onto this wiki. If you ask me, it was the second theory, and I am going to put that on the article, if somebody has an issue with it, they can change the article, or have a stab at me. Datovidny (talk) 14:12, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Main image I would like to replace the current infobox image we have for this. I put forward the original version of this a while back because it didn't show the battle scars at the start of the Semis, but others argued because it didn't really show off the robot's length, but I've changed it to this now, and would argue that this is better. What are people's thoughts. Datovidny (talk) 21:24, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :It appears we have the same discussion going on twice. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:03, April 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, I like the new one better RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:47, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry about that Toast, but either way, that's 3 votes for the new image and no opposing. I'll leave this here for today, incase anyone does oppose, if not, I'll go ahead and replace the image. Datovidny (talk) 07:46, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree that the new one is better. Christophee (talk) 10:29, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Well, since there's no objections, I'm going to change the main infobox image and the Series 5 Heat image, I think the Semis one should stick, but if anyone thinks any others should be changed, be my guest. Datovidny (talk) 17:35, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Height of flip I calculated that Wheely Big Cheese's flip that tossed Axe Awe out, claimed to be 15ft on the Wheely Big Cheese page, is 4.5 Metres, yet the thrown out of the arena page claims it flung Axe Awe 8 metres into the air. Craig Charles himself said 15 ft in 12 seconds after the fight. Which is right? Sam (BAZINGA) 08:37, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Okey, I thought it was 12 seconds long but Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars says it was 15, again, which is right? Sam (BAZINGA) 08:41, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I've just seen the battle, it was 12 seconds until Axe Awe landed outside the arena. Combatwombat555 (talk) 08:45, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :::So the shortest battles page is wrong, I'll change if nobody has any objections. Sam (BAZINGA) 09:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) :Doing a simple bit of maths by using the time it takes for Axe-Awe to go from Wheely Big Cheese's flipper to the top of its arc, I have determined that the flip was around 2.2m high, which is 7.2ft. The 15ft Craig is quoted must be either hyperbole or a reference to the total distance Axe-Awe travelled from the centre of the arena to the wall. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:45, November 9, 2019 (UTC) ::Craig's hand gesture when he says '15 feet' suggests that he was referring to the flip height. 7.2ft is still an impressive feat for a pre-Series 8 competitor, mind you. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 13:08, November 9, 2019 (UTC) :::I never thought we were meant to rely on Craig's assertion of 15 feet, I doubt anyone actually measured. "Fifteen feet" just comes to mind easily because of the alliteration. Jim's calculation seems accurate enough, though "several feet" does seem diminutive so I might change it. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:06, November 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::"Around 2 metres" is accurately vague enough. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:46, November 9, 2019 (UTC) Hiring Out I've suddenly thought, when I first came across The Big Cheese on eBay when I made the bid, I do recall also at the same time seeing Wheely Big Cheese on eBay for £100, only when I went on the page in excitement did I realise that the £100 would pay for the robot to be hired out for one day, for birthdays and the like. I wish I could be more specific as to when the time was, as I'm not sure whether or not that would've been when Roger Plant still owned it, or even which model it was. Is there a way this could go on the article, or is it not that relevant? Datovidny (talk) 17:55, December 11, 2013 (UTC)